Darkness Taking Over
by luciusmalfoy1987
Summary: The life story of Lucius Malfoy, a mysterious one


Darkness Taking Over  
By: Katya Simpkins  
  
One night a strange looking man shrouded in black, showed up at the Malfoy Manor. A house-elf answered the door, and was told to tell Mr. Lucifer Malfoy that his old friend, Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) came over to see him. Lucifer was both confused and pleased. When they were twenty, Tom had gone to the Albanian Forest for four years to study with a hiding Dark wizard while Lucifer stayed in England to study the Dark Arts. By now, Lucifer had a five-year-old foster son named, Lucius, which in fact; Voldemort was the boy's father. When Mr. Malfoy got to the door things went downhill. Malfoy asked, "Why are you here, my Lord?" "I came over here to talk to you about something important." Voldemort said while Mrs. Malfoy joined the two Dark wizards. "I need followers and was wondering if you would join the Cause." "What is this Cause?" Lucifer asked suspiciously standing next to his wife. "Why, to rid the world of muggles, mudbloods, and squibs, of course." Voldemort said with a chuckle. "Well there shouldn't be muggles, mudbloods, and squibs but, we are not followers so the answer is NO!" "Very well" Voldemort said with mock sorrow, "You both will die, and I will take my son back.... Now say good-bye my dear friends. Avada Kedavra!" he shrieked once, then again. Both Malfoys fell to the ground, unmarked but unmistakably dead. Then Voldemort went upstairs, picked up a sleeping Lucius and apparated Riddle Manor.  
The next morning, Lucius woke in a strange place, and just stared at his surroundings. A few moments later, a house-elf walked in and told Lucius to follow him. Lucius complied obediently and followed. He was led to the drawing room. When he entered a man with very pale skin and a sunken face strode over to him and grabbed Lucius' wrist. The young Malfoy was scared but didn't show all of his fear. "W-Where a-a-am I?" " You are at Riddle Manor" Voldemort said calmly. " W-W-Who are y-you?" Lucius stuttered. " You will know me as Tom Riddle, for now, and I am your real father." Voldemort explained simply. " W-Why am I here?" Lucius tried to say without stuttering, but failed. Voldemort, not wanting to explain, said nothing. His grip tightened as the little boy fell to his knees, and started to shake violently with sobs. " Get up!" he commanded in a no-nonsense tone. This, of course, didn't help as the boy shook more violently at the command. Voldemort, now getting annoyed, pulled Lucius to his feet and slapped him on the cheek, which went red from the harsh blow. The Dark Lord then let go of Lucius' wrist, and the boy left for his new room. Six years later after, harsh blows, fights, and confrontations, Lucius and Voldemort had started to get along. One day, Lucius received a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He ran into the drawing room, and came face to face with an infuriated Voldemort. "What is it?!" Voldemort shrieked. "H-H-Hogwarts sent the letter of admission", Lucius stuttered, not wanting to feel his father's wrath. " Oh, has it?" Voldemort hissed menacingly. Lucius nodded. "Humph. Ok, I'll go with you to get your school supplies." Voldemort said now a little calmer, and they left for Diagon Alley. A few hours later, the two were back from shopping. Voldemort slapped Lucius because the boy kept twirling his new wand around and broke a vase. A few days later, as Lucius got onto the Hogwarts Express at Platform nine and three quarters, which would take him to Hogwarts, Voldemort told him, "Get into Slytherin." That was it. When he arrived at school it was amazing, and he was, of course, sorted into Slytherin.  
  
A couple of days after his first year ended, Lucius was summoned to the drawing room. Voldemort approached Lucius who was quailing under his father's gaze. "Lucius I assume you know that I have reached my goal, to conquer death." "Yes, father." "I will always need an extremely loyal servant, which would mean that they need to be immortal also. So Lucius I expect you to never tell a soul about this, now go get the vial that is over there." Lucius hurried to obey and came back 2 minutes later. "Now drink it", Voldemort instructed then added as Lucius got ready to spit it out, "AND don't spit it out because it tastes horrendous." Lucius almost collapsed as it started to take effect, but Voldemort held him up and said, "This potion will keep you at the age of 26 forever, when you turn that age. Only I will be the only one that could mortally harm you. Also, you will wear this chain", Voldemort held up a chain with a 14 k. gold ring on it, "this ring has a small video camera built in so I can hear and see everything you do, when I choose. Now, I have taken special liberties so that I will be the only one that can destroy the necklace or take it off your neck if anyone else even you try to take it off I will know and the person will be severely punished. Just like the potion, I am the only one that could hurt you as if by strangling. One more thing, no Ministry of Magic wizard can capture and bring you to Azkaban for they will die instantly. You may leave." "Thank you, father." With that Lucius left with a brand new demeanor.( For the next 6 years, out of the 7, Lucius gained a lot of respect, control, and was the leader of a large gang. He was also a top student, Quidditch captain for Slytherin, and became a Prefect for Slytherin House. Unfortunately, James Potter, his enemy, was very popular, with his own gang, was very stuck up and was always in trouble. This gave Slytherin House the advantage to winning the House and Quidditch Cup, which they did and kept doing, 40 years in a row before, during, and after Lucius' school days. When school did end for Lucius, the 17-year-old was harsh, clever, and cruel to many of the other kids he knew, ones that he liked and didn't like. So here is where my story really begins with the life Lucius leads and during his life as a very powerful (and power hungry) dark wizard. What will happen to the heir of Slytherin and, the most powerful Dark wizard that ever lived? What is the world's fate? Read on and find out!  
  
One day at home, Voldemort called Lucius to the drawing room. "You wanted to see me, father?" the 18-year-old asked. "Yes." The Dark Lord said curtly. "What is it?" Lucius asked getting nervous. "First of all, you will call me, my lord, master, and/or Lord Voldemort." The Dark Lord ordered. "The other thing is that I want you to recite the Unforgivable Curses." He instructed. "Okay, there is the Imperious Curse, which is used for total control over someone. You say 'Imperio' to use it. Next there is the Cruciatus Curse, which is used to torture things and people. You say 'Crucio' to use it. Last is the worst. It is the killing curse. You say 'Avada Kedavra' to use it." Lucius answered. "Good, what happens if you use these three curses on any human or other living thing?" " You will have a life sentence in Azkaban Prison." "Great, you may leave." "Thank you my Lord." A couple nights later Lucius was called into the drawing room, again. "What...is...it?" he asked breathlessly. "This young man is a traitor and needs to die", Voldemort told Lucius with malice dripping from his voice, as he pointed to a kneeling man in the corner. "Kill him...slowly", Voldemort ordered and Lucius nodded. He stepped forward with his wand out, then he shouted "Crucio!" held the curse on the man for five minutes, then shouted, "Avada Kedavra" the man that was screaming a minute ago, died. Voldemort stared at Lucius and he stared back. " Well done. You are now redeemed in the Dark Arts. Keep it that way." Voldemort told him sternly. Lucius was happy, indeed "Don't worry, it will stay that way." At this Voldemort laughed, then he smiled without any coldness whatsoever. "Great, now go to bed, it's late.'' commanded Voldemort. "Yes my Lord" and with that, Lucius ran up the stairs of Riddle Manor. He did not know that one day he would be second-in-command to Voldemort when he would become a Death Eater. A few days later, Lucius was told to go down to the drawing room. He knew why, and was slightly nervous. When he got there Voldemort had a chair set next to a small table with his wand on it. At first, Lucius just stood there, and then he walked over to the chair and sat down. "Hold out your left arm." Voldemort instructed. Then he motioned to a man on his right, who walked over and stood behind Lucius, then held him down. Voldemort's hand darted out and held Lucius' arm on the table, after turning it so Lucius' inner forearm showed. Then he picked up his wand and brought it to Lucius' exposed forearm, which was rigid with tension. "MORSEMORDRE INFLECT," he uttered forcefully. Pain. Lucius held back a scream as a blinding pain shot through his body, making him twist and turn. After what seemed like an eternity, Voldemort lifted up his wand and the pain stopped. Lucius, with hot tears streaming down his face, looked at his left forearm and saw a tattoo: a livid red shape of a skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth like a tongue-the Dark Mark. Finally, Voldemort spoke, " You are now a Death Eater, not just--. Lucius Malfoy, you now belong to Me." he finished with a low hiss. Lucius listened, and then looked at his Lord. Voldemort looked into Lucius' eyes and grinned evilly. Then the Dark Lord spoke again, "Go to bed now, and Lucius," he waited for the young wizard to look at him, "Your training will intensify tomorrow." With that, Lucius left the room, now having a feeling that Voldemort, his father, really owned him. The next morning, Lucius slept until 12:00, when Voldemort woke him. " Wh- What is it?" he asked sleepily. "It is 12:00, you're in bed, and your training intensifies today. I told you last night." The Dark Lord hissed at him with venom. Hearing the tone in Voldemort's voice, Lucius jumped out of bed, used his wand to ready himself, and stared at the Dark Lord. "Now go IMMEDIATELY to the drawing room!" Voldemort ordered. "Yes, master." Lucius mumbled. "Good, get moving." Lucius jogged out of the room. On the way Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, past him, followed by a house- elf, looking very nervous. When he finally reached his destination, which seemed like an eternity, Voldemort was pacing around like a bull inside of a china shop. That made him nervous. Lucius, thinking it would be bad to just walk in, knocked on the wall. "My Lord?" "What, oh come in, come in." "What is it?" Voldemort stopped pacing and stared at him. "There are two new aurors about!" Voldemort hissed. "Who are they, my Lord, or do you not know?" Lucius asked getting nervous. "They are James Potter and Lily Evans, which in fact" Voldemort sneered, "are to get married in a month! " "What!" Lucius said, shocked. Voldemort nodded then shouted "Crucio!" Lucius fell to the ground, screaming in pain. The Dark Lord smirked and lifted the curse. Lucius stood up, gasping for breath, "Why...my...Lord?" "Training, pain will be your ally, but you must first conquer it. That is your first lesson. You may leave, and rest" "Thank...you...Master." With that Lucius left. A few days later, Lucius was better and was talking to the Dark Lord about Hogwarts. "Well, before we do anything about Hogwarts", Voldemort was saying, "we need to get more Death Eaters." "Yes my Lord, but I have news on James and Lily." "What is it?" the Dark Lord asked, suddenly interested. "Well James died of a heart-attack and Lily was killed by another auror that thought she was a Death Eater at first." Voldemort grinned, "This is very interesting and great information. You may leave." Lucius got up and as he reached the door "And Lucius," Voldemort waited 'till his son was looking at him, "you will be a higher ranked Death Eater for this." "Thank you, my Lord." Lucius then went into the hall and swelled up with pride. He, Lucius Malfoy, had already been third in command and now would be second-in- command to Voldemort! Then he headed to his room.  
  
After a few years of torturing and killing Mudbloods, Muggles, and Squibs, Lucius became ruthless, cunning, and very quick with words and with his wand. Also he had a wife and a son named, Draco, He now lived in the Malfoy Manor. Voldemort was now the most powerful wizard along side Dumbledore, that is. Also, the wizarding worlds of every continent, country, and state, were in disarray. Not to mention, Voldemort was plotting a wickedly evil plan to destroy Hogwarts and Dumbledore! One day, Voldemort summoned Lucius Malfoy to his Manor. Lucius slowly went to the drawing room and knelt down before his Dark Lord Voldemort. "You may rise, my servant." Voldemort hissed. Malfoy complied obediently standing slowly. "My Lord, you wanted to see me?" "Yes, how old is your son? "He is four years old, my Lord, why?" "I have my reasons, Lucius." Voldemort sneered. "I'm sorry." "You will be, Crucio!" the Dark Lord smirked as Lucius writhed on the ground screaming. "Never question me!" Voldemort yelled menacingly, as he lifted the curse. "Get up!" He ordered. "Yes... Master." When Lucius got up he couldn't resist speaking, "My Lord," "What?" "Severus Snape was killed by an auror." He said tensely. "Are you sure?!" "Positive." "Thank you for the information. You may leave. Wait... next time tell me right away!" Voldemort roared. "Y-Yes my Lord." With that, Lucius left.  
When he got home, Narcissa, his wife, hovered over him. "Are you alright? You're all hot and look awful." Narcissa asked nervously.  
  
"I'm fine, the Dark Lord just lost his temper, that's all." Lucius responded getting annoyed. "Alright, by the way, Draco wants you." She told him, now much calmer. A few days later Lucius would face Voldemort once again. What will happen, since the Dark Lord wants Draco to come along?! Lucius nervously picked Draco up and apparated to Riddle Manor. When he got there Voldemort was standing in front of him, his face only inches away from Malfoy's. "Well well, Lucius, so nice to see you and your heir." Voldemort sneered. "My Lord", Lucius said bowing respectfully, putting his son down. "Rise, this is your son, Draco, is it not?" "Yes my Lord." "Ha." Draco was getting tired and started making funny noises. Voldemort glanced down and chuckled while Lucius was staring acidly down at his son. "You wanted to see us?" "I wanted to see if Draco looked like he'd be an able Death Eater when he gets older that is." Voldemort said in a busy tone. "My Lord I must speak!" Lucius said quickly. "What!" Voldemort said with malice. "Never mind... it is a-" "Crucio!" Voldemort said in exasperation. Draco looked horrified while his father rolled around in pain. When the curse ended Lucius stood up shakily, panting. The Dark Lord shook his head and commanded "Go home my servant, and in a few days when your better", He smirked, "I will summon you, but come alone. The other Death Eaters will also be summoned." "Y-yes m-my L-l-lord." When Lucius got home, Narcissa was shaking with sobs. "W-what happened?" "I-um-got on the Dark Lord's bad side for a moment." "Fine, what did HE want with Draco?" "Nothing much, it doesn't matter until he is older." "How much older?" Narcissa asked suspiciously. "Oh in fifteen years, when he is 19. Now I must get some rest." With that, Lucius went to his private bedroom. Narcissa started to get worried. For the next three nights, she didn't see Lucius at all, until the Dark Lord summoned him, but they didn't talk because he was in a rush. When Lucius arrived at Riddle Manor, other Death Eaters were also arriving. Once they were all there Voldemort entered the room. In unison the Death Eaters bowed. "Rise, I have been waiting for a report from you all on what has been happening", Voldemort spoke with venom, "though Lucius is the only one that has given me information." There was a slight murmur in the room and Voldemort smirked. "So, I take it that no one else has information?!" Voldemort bellowed. "M-m-my Lord?" "What!" "Um what kind of information do you w-want", an unfortunate Death Eater asked. "Crucio! " Voldemort watched with dark amusement apparent on his face. When the curse was lifted Voldemort said, "You may leave now!" in a deathly quiet voice. Lucius was glad to be home. Draco was so happy he screamed in joy. That was very annoying so Lucius stormed off to his study. "Narcissa!" "What?" "Take care of Draco, something is happening at Hogwarts, I'll be back and the Dark Lord will be with me." "Alright, see you later." With that Lucius apparated in front of the school grounds. Dumbledore greeted Mr. Malfoy with a slight bow. "Hello Mr. Malfoy." "Dumbledore", Lucius said with arrogant respect. "What is the problem here?" "I am retiring and was wondering if you could start looking for a new headmaster, since you are a school governor." "Good, I will start right away." "Thank you." Lucius turned on his heal and apparated at Riddle Manor, with some interesting news. Voldemort was very pleased to see him. "My Lord", Lucius said bowing, "I have some very good news." "Yes, what?" Voldemort spoke in a clear voice. "Dumbledore is retiring and wants me to find a new headmaster." Lucius responded nervously. "Really." It was not a question. "Well, my Lord, I think you should get the job." Lucius suggested trying to stay calm. "We will discuss it later, when we are at Malfoy Manor," The Dark Lord said with a menacing touch in his icy voice. Lucius flinched at the tone but nodded. A few minutes later the two dark wizards left for Malfoy Manor. "Hello master Malfoy and sir, Dobby will bring you inside." The house-elf said in respect. "Get on with it then", Lucius said annoyed. With that Lord Voldemort and Lucius entered the Manor. When they entered, Narcissa welcomed them and went upstairs. "As you were saying Lucius about the job at Hogwarts and wanting me to have it?" "Well, I only suggested it 'cause you 're perfect for and Bumble-bore only knows you as Tom Riddle." "Ah, I see, and you think that this is going to work?" "Yes I'm sure, master." "Hum, it may... When will you go to Dumbledore?" "As soon as I can." "Good" Suddenly the two dark wizards heard a weird noise and Draco came crawling in. Lucius backed away as Voldemort picked the boy up. "You didn't tell me Draco would be visiting, Lucius." Voldemort said casually. Lucius looked annoyed but took the boy when Voldemort handed him over. A few minutes later, Draco went to his room, Voldemort left and Lucius left for Hogwarts and Dumbledore with important news. Dumbledore was surprised to see Mr. Malfoy again so soon. "Why, hello Mr. Malfoy what news?" "I found a suitable headmaster," "Oh really?" "Yes, Tom Riddle. He is quite kind and loves children." "Oh really, well you're a school governor and the rest have said yes so O.K." "Thank you, he will start in September, well good day." With that Lucius apparated back to Riddle Manor.  
"Why, hello Lucius." Voldemort said quietly as Lucius bowed low. "Hello, Master, Dumbledore said yes and you start in September." Voldemort grinned but his temper exploded when Wormtail arrived. "What are you doing here?!" The Dark Lord yelled. "I-um came to tell you that Dumbledore is retiring." "I already know that, fool." Voldemort hissed. Lucius let out a short laugh but stopped when Voldemort glared at him out of annoyance. "W-w-why is Lucius here without being summoned, my Lord?" "He is here with important information. Also you should not of asked because you have no useful information but you come without being summoned." Voldemort whispered making both Death Eaters flinch, fearing the Dark Lord's rebuke. At their motion Voldemort laughed mirthlessly. "Why do flinch my dear Lucius?" Before Lucius had come up with an answer Voldemort dismissed it. "Wormtail on the other hand should." He sneered, "Crucio!" Lucius watched with a predatory smile and leaned against the wall casually. Voldemort finally lifted the curse, and to both Death Eaters' surprise, shouted "Avada Kedavra " and Wormtail fell to the ground, dead. Lucius was shocked and looked questionably at his Lord. (This is why Death Eaters and normal wizards, witches, and muggles fear Voldemort. He is unpredictable) The Dark Lord kicked the corpse out of his way and put his cold hand on Lucius' head. Malfoy shivered inwardly but remained outwardly strong. Voldemort smirked knowing what Lucius was thinking. "You see Lucius, no one will ask something of me unless they have permission. Let this be a lesson. You may leave." Lucius quickly apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was amazed to see Lucius so shaken up. "What happened?" "Our Lord killed Peter Pettigrew." "What?!" "Yes, and he did it without reserve." "My god that could've been you. I don't think you should work for him anymore." "WHAT? If I did that all three of us would pay, probably with our lives. Do want to you know how and why my parents died?" Narcissa nodded not trusting her voice. "Ok," he took a deep breath, "First of all they were my foster parents and Voldemort is my father. He used to be my foster dad's friend so he came to Malfoy Manor to ask him, Lucifer, if he would join him. Lucifer refused so Voldemort killed him and his wife out of pure pleasure and he did it as a punishment. Then he brought me to his Manor. So that's what happened, but I've never seen Voldemort do what he did today and I am now 26 and I met him when I was 5."  
  
"T-that is awful Lucius, but why do you have the last name of Malfoy and why are you so worried about what happened to Peter?" "Voldemort had me keep the Malfoy name because he didn't want people, that could be against us and/or otherwise, to know that I am his heir. To answer your other question, I am not worried about Wormtail but it shows that our Lord could turn on anyone of us." "I see. Well goodnight." "Goodnight." Both Malfoys went to their bedrooms and had a restless night sleep. The next morning Lucius was so grouchy that he never left his private library of Dark Arts books. When they did see each other Lucius was on his way to a D.E. meeting with Voldemort, in a graveyard. When Lucius arrived Voldemort was not there yet. Malfoy entered the circle of Death Eaters and looked around. All of a sudden a high mirthless laugh echoed through yard making everyone shiver. "Welcome my friends. I see all of you blanch in fear. What is the matter?" Everyone wisely kept silent. "So", he sneered, "I assume that everyone has heard of Wormtail and will never question me without permission." Quickly everyone nodded their heads to show that they understood him. "You may leave." For the next 7 years Voldemort ran Hogwarts waiting to send Draco his letter and to tell Lucius he needs a new Dark Arts teacher. Finally the day came and Draco showed his father the Hogwarts letter To Draco and Mr. Malfoy,  
I am pleased to inform you both that Draco has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft Wizardry. The School Supply List is disclosed with a letter to Mr. Lucius Malfoy only. Lucius quickly took the letter from the envelope and told Draco to go with his mom to Diagon Alley for the school supplies. Lucius,  
Hogwarts needs a new Dark Arts teacher and you are the only one that is suited to be a teacher. Come to Hogwarts as soon as you are done reading this note. Also, destroy it and the protective wards around the school will be lowered when you come.  
  
L.V. Lucius read the letter quickly, destroyed it, and left a note to Narcissa saying he would see her at the end later. He then apparated as quickly as he could to Hogwarts. Voldemort welcomed Lucius with a smirk as Mr. Malfoy walked up to the school with an annoying expression on his pale face. Seeing the expression Voldemort gave a sadistic smile. "How are you...Mr. Riddle?" Lucius asked as Prof. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, came striding out looking upset. "Why... hello Lucius." "Hello Minerva." Lucius said casually. Voldemort stepped in between them and told them to follow. "Riddle" "Yes Minerva?" "The new students should be arriving soon and we should hurry to the Great Hall." "Okay then, Lucius, you will stay with me, Minerva, go meet the gamekeeper, Hagrid, and the new students...please." "Yes... Mr. Riddle." "Yes Mr. Riddle." With that Minerva went to where the new students arrive and Lucius followed Voldemort as quickly as he could.  
  
Once the students got into the Great Hall the sorting hat began to sing,  
"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm the Thinking Cap!"  
  
When the song ended everyone clapped and the first years waited to get sorted. Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blond pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause- "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. "Bones, Susan!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. "Boot, Terry!" "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin. "Malfoy, Draco!" A tall boy with platinum hair, pale skin, cold gray eyes, that he inherited from his father, and a lean frame walked steadily towards the hat and sat down. "SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted immediately. Draco walked quickly to the applauding Slytherin table while many more students where sorted. When the sorting was done and Professor McGonagall sat down at the teachers' table, Mr. Riddle stood up and everyone went quiet. There was an odd feeling in Draco telling himself that he knew the man and was to show much respect to him. All of a sudden Draco spotted his father and stopped gawking at once when both Riddle and Lucius glared at him. Once everybody left Lucius and Voldemort stopped Draco at the Great Hall entrance and told everyone else to move along. "W-what is it father, Prof. Riddle?" "Come along, Draco." Voldemort said softly as Lucius ran to keep up with his Lord. Once the three reached the office Lucius looked annoyed, Draco exhausted, and Riddle stood there whispering something to Draco's father. Finally, Draco cleared his throat and everyone entered the office. Tom Riddle crossed the threshold quickly and sat down at the desk and Mr. Malfoy went and stood behind Riddle. Draco sat down at in the seat in front of the desk looking nervous. "D-did I do something wrong?" "Draco, you do well not to speak right now." "Thank you Lucius. Draco, do you remember me?" "What do you mean Professor?" "Clearly, Lucius, he doesn't have a good memory. Well it is not very important right now. Here is a map to the Slytherin Common Room, go strait there. Lucius stay here for a minute." When Draco left, Voldemort stood abruptly and circled Lucius like a predator circling its prey. Lucius stood rigidly as he was circled. "My, Lucius, you've raised an interesting boy. He is just like you but has a very bad memory." "My Lord, he was very young and didn't know that you are...Tom Riddle." "True, you know that I've been watching your every move and you are pretty tough on the boy." "I'm only tough on him when I'm home and not with you." "Yes I now. Now go to your room, classes start early but teachers start earlier.'' "Yes My Lord." "See you tomorrow, my slippery friend" After the first day of classes all the Slytherins liked The Dark Arts class more than Potions Class and all the other Houses even liked Potions over The Dark Arts class and Gryffindor lost 100 house points in one hour! Tom was very pleased that Gryffindor was losing so many house points even with Hermione Granger knowing everything doesn't know anything about the Dark Arts. After a few months, Voldemort left the school with Lucius to have a Death Eater meeting. "Welcome", Voldemort said quietly. "It has been a while since I've called you. I do hope everyone has had a wonderful few months." Everyone, except Lucius, nodded. "Well, down to business then. I wish for you to attack the Minister of Magic, and to do it quickly. Lucius and I will not be joining you. After that, report to me at Hogwarts. When that is through you may attack anyone you wish", Voldemort said, then added, "BUT don't attack each other!" With that everyone departed. "Uh... my Lord?" "What, is it Lucius?" Voldemort and Lucius halted. "My Lord, why will we not help with the raids?" "We aren't going because you are a teacher, I am the headmaster, and it would be very odd if we weren't there and there is an attack, during this time." "Quite right, Master, I didn't think." "No, you didn't." When that was set, they left for Hogwarts  
Voldemort suddenly turned to Lucius. "Lucius, do you still have my diary?" "Yes." "Good, you may need it later on." "My Lord, this isn't the reason you wanted to talk to me privately, is it?"  
  
"No, it isn't. Lucius how is Draco doing?" "Uh-he is doing well top in The Dark Arts-" "Of course he is. Tell me how is that Mudblood uh-Hermione Granger in the Dark Arts?" "That is the only subject she's failing." "Ah I see. Very well, thank you. Also, did you tell Draco that I'm his grandfather?" "No, my Lord I did not. He wouldn't understand." "Then we will make him understand." Voldemort ordered harshly. "Also I will be keeping track on you." All of a sudden the ring on Lucius' necklace started to burn fiercely, making him double over. When this happened Voldemort laughed mirthlessly. "I will see you tomorrow." "Yes, my Lord." During the night Lucius paced back and forth, then started to curse loudly. The next day, Voldemort called both Malfoys to his office. "Why, hello Draco, Lucius." "Hello Professor." Draco said snidely. "Hello...sir" Lucius glared at Draco and was about to slap him when they both heard a sharp short laugh. "Enough Lucius." Prof. Riddle said with a chuckle. Lucius put his head down, looking humiliated. Draco saw this and backed away but Voldemort's hand darted out and grabbed Draco's wrist. Mr. Malfoy gave a predatory smile, remembering what he had been through. "Well Lucius you sure have raised a punk of son." "My Lord I raised him the same way... I was raised, but Narcissa also helped..." "Well, if I recall, you were an even bigger punk." Draco looked very confused and both older wizards laughed 'till they couldn't stand, but both stopped suddenly and sneered at him. "Listen, young Draco, Lucius is my son, making you my grandson." "What...no. You're not a Malfoy so... we can't be related." "Listen, son, the Malfoys were my foster parents. Tom and Lucifer were great friends and when Tom disappeared he asked to Lucifer to take care of his only son, me. When I was 5 Tom was back as Lord Voldemort. He came to Malfoy Manor and asked Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy to join him. They refused so he killed them and I went to live with him at Riddle Manor." Voldemort was sitting casually in his seat smirking at Draco. "Why didn't you tell me before?" "I didn't tell you before because it wasn't important and you were/are a insolent brat." "Easy Lucius, easy, you may have point but Draco was also too young then. In fact, Draco, one reason he didn't tell you was because you would've probably told everyone. Now, Draco you must leave for class. Wait... don't tell anyone!" "Yes... gran-Professor bye, bye father." Voldemort nodded but had to hold Lucius back from lunging at Draco. When Draco left, Voldemort turned sharply to Lucius and slapped him. "Lucius calm down. I don't want you to lose your temper." "But my Lord," "But nothing, I know your temper and what you can do but Draco is going to be very important and I can't have him dead yet." "Please forgive me my Lord." "I will for now, but I must admit your son is quite insolent. In fact, tell Draco not to call me, grandfather." "Yes my Lord." "Good, you may go, and Lucius" "Yes?" "Nice story, you have a good memory for that topic." Lucius left quickly to start his Dark Arts class with the Slytherin and Gryffindor first-years. About 9 hours later, Voldemort was in a wonderful mood and called his Death Eater to his office. "My Lord?" Lucius bowed in respect. "Welcome, Lucius. The other Death Eaters succeeded in the ministry raid and also murdered Dumbledore." Voldemort grinned and asked his Death Eater to apparate to the clearing of the forest with him, then to lift his left forearm. Then the Dark Lord pressed his thumb against the Dark Mark and, while Lucius flinched and hissed from the burning Mark, Voldemort summoned the rest of his servants. Voldemort and Lucius apparated into the clearing while other Death Eaters were also entering. "Welcome, my servants." All of the Death Eaters knelt, all except for Lucius who stood away from the circle and was smiling at Voldemort. "Well you succeeded and Bumble-bore is dead. Though do not expect a reward. Before I reward you, you will have to go through something, Avery come here." All of a sudden Avery was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. One by one, each Death Eater was hit with the Curse. Lucius turned away and stared at the sky. The Dark Lord saw this and sneered. "Lucius," "Yes my Lord?" "Come here." Lucius slowly approached, waiting for the Cruciatus Curse but it never came. "Lucius, Lucius", he purred. "Stop standing out. You will be in another raid soon enough." "Thank you my Lord." "Everyone may leave, but Lucius stay with me." Both dark wizards walked quietly back to the school. "M-my Lord." "Yes, what?" "Uh-if there is another raid, it would look suspicious if we were not at the school. Wouldn't it?" "Lucius", the Dark Lord purred, "Lucius, nothing will be suspicious, now. As we both know, everyone knows me as a charming young headmaster. As for you, I told all the teachers that I only hire wizards and witches that are kind and... well, against violence."  
  
"But my Lord, it is a concern to me because of teaching the Dark Arts class. I mean... non-violent people don't usually sign up for a job like that." "You underestimate me, my friend. Everything is worked out and you will soon take part in raids again." "I am sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you." "No you shouldn't, but I will let it pass... for now. Let us rejoin the school."  
When the two wizards were about to enter the school, Draco came running out of the school. "Father", he said breathlessly, "Mother is here and she needs to see you and Prof. Riddle immed-" "Where is she?" Lucius asked, cutting his son off. "She is in the Great Hall." All three wizards quickly entered the Hall looking anxious. "Riddle, Lucius!" Narcissa screamed in fury. "What really happened to Dumbledore!? Lucius you knew he was my idol! I told you to tell Voldemort, and you didn't!" Lucius was about to answer when Voldemort cut in, "Narcissa, Lucius, come with me!" The Dark Lord hissed, making Lucius flinch and Narcissa tremble. Draco stood in the doorway, nervous, while the others left the school, and entered the Forbidden Forest. Once the three got there, Voldemort turned sharply to them. "Lucius, move aside. Narcissa, what was that about?" "Dumbledore was my idol, did you know that?" "No...Narcissa, why was he your idol?" "He just was. Why did you kill him?" "He was my enemy, and it wasn't my plan to kill him... just then." Voldemort replied in his cold, sharp voice. "Besides, why would you think that if Lucius told my this I wouldn't have thought about killing him?" "I thought this because of your..." "Yes?" "Relationship with him." Voldemort turned sharply to his son and hit him with the Cruciatus Curse. "Why did he tell you?" "He told me because I wanted to know what shook him up when you killed Wormtail, and, I guess, I accidentally got I out of him." She said sharply, and Voldemort lifted the Curse and lifted Lucius to his feet. "Well Narcissa", He sneered, "I can't let you live after this. I mean, Draco is a disgrace, which you caused, and you know too much." Lucius backed away and shut his eyes. "But-" "Silence Lucius. Avada Kedavra!" Narcissa fell to the ground and Lucius slid down the tree he was leaning on, but Voldemort pulled him up. "Come Lucius." Both wizards walked quietly but steadily back. Draco looked away when Narcissa didn't come back with the others. Then he ran to Lucius and grabbed onto his cloak. Voldemort walked forward and pulled Draco off. "W-what happened? Where's my mother?" Lucius looked at Voldemort and kept silent. The Dark Lord stepped forward, and blocked Lucius from Draco's vision. "Prof. Riddle, what happened?" "Nothing that is important to you." "But where is my moth-" Then the answer struck him. He pushed Voldemort aside and punched his father out of anger. Lucius grabbed his wrist and pushed him away. Then Voldemort ordered Draco to go to bed immediately, and for Lucius to follow him. When the two wizards entered Riddle's office. "My Lord." "What?" "Why did you murder Narcissa?" "That if for me to know, and you not to." "W-w-why did you want to see me?" "Lucius, I want you and Draco to leave Malfoy Manor and to come and live at my Manor." "Why?" "So I can keep an eye on Draco and to watch your moves more closely. Why am I telling this, I'll tell you why. The rest of the D.E. meetings will be there and I need to keep working you." "Why?" "You are my top Death Eater and the others would get suspicious if you were top for nothing, and Draco is so pathetic that I need to work him, just like I did/am with you." "Oh." "You may leave now." When the school year ended, Voldemort was true to what he said. Draco, on the other hand, was stubborn and tried to get the two grown wizards to change their mind. It didn't work. A few days after school got out, Voldemort told the Malfoys to move in. They did, but reluctantly. One day, Draco was wandering around when Lucius and Voldemort stopped him. "Draco, come with us." Voldemort said harshly. "Why?" Lucius, suprisingly, just stood there with emotionless eyes, while Voldemort laughed mirthlessly. "Do not question, just obey me." The two Dark wizards and Draco walked steadily to the drawing room. They entered silently, oblivious to the house elves that scurried out of the room. "Sit Draco, Lucius come here." Voldemort then whispered something softly to Lucius. When they did that, Voldemort walked over to Draco and grabbed his chin. Lucius stood to the side looking very edgy. Draco shuddered under the touch and tried to pull away. The Dark Lord laughed a high, cold laugh and whipped his wand out. Both Malfoys flinched but stayed silent. Suddenly Voldemort shouted "CRUCIO!" Draco fell over, but as the curse was lifted, he got up. "W-w-why d-did you do that?" Lucius shut his eyes as Draco questioned the Dark Lord, boldly. Voldemort wasn't pleased, so he slapped the boy on the cheek. He then watched his son turn away as Draco wheeled around in the chair. "Lucius, watch this or I will do it again." Lucius reluctantly turned to face them. The Dark Lord then walked over to Lucius and put his hand on his son's shoulder, and squeezed tightly. This caused Lucius to flinch involuntarily. Then he told Draco to leave, and Lucius to stay a minute. When Draco left, Voldemort slammed the door shut and forced Lucius to sit in the chair. "Lucius, you are going soft on me! " "I do not know what you mean." "Let me guess. You are still mourning over Narcissa, aren't you?" Lucius tried to stand but couldn't. "Yes. I am still mourning." He said truthfully, defeated. "Then why did you tell her about us?" "I wasn't thinking when I told her." "Well, you know she deserved to die anyway." "No... she didn't. It was my fault." "No, my son. It was her's." "No it wasn't. You could have used a memory charm!" "No, memory charms can be broken, as we both have proved. She deserved to die and you should've killed her, but I did that part for you."... "Yes, it was her fault." Voldemort was winning. Lucius started to want to believe his father again. He wanted his father to know that he was trusted, like while he had been sixteen. Voldemort realized this and the features of his face lifted, but it wasn't a smile. Lucius knew this, but didn't care. Suddenly Voldemort moved closer to Lucius, and had a chair appear behind him. Then he sat down and stared at Lucius intently. The look was like the kind of look a father would give to a favored son. Next, the Dark Lord did something shocking; he laughed a gentle kind of laugh. "Lucius, always trust me, we will be together, forever." Lucius looked wary for a moment, but then relaxed. After a few minutes of silence, Voldemort stood and walked to the other side of Lucius' chair and put a comforting hand on his heir's shoulder. "Do you trust me, Lucius?" "Yes I trust you. You are merciful and are always good to me and the Cause." "I am pleased that you see it that way. Also, Narcissa was going to ruin your life later on." "Oh. How?" "She would have turned your only son against you." Lucius stood up in rage and Voldemort strode over to stand next to him. "Calm down, my friend. That is another reason I killed her." Then the Dark Lord stood at his full height of six feet, seven inches. Lucius then straitened and tried to match his father's imperious stance, but wasn't as tall. He stood at six feet, five inches. Finally, Voldemort turned to look Lucius in the eye. "You may leave now." "Thank you, my Lord." Draco jumped when he saw his father walking down the hall. "Draco," "Yes?" "Go to bed." "Why, it isn't even eight yet." "Just go." Lucius ordered as Voldemort walked down the hall, towards them. After a couple of seconds later, Draco turned to leave, when Voldemort right above him. "Hello Draco. I really do need you to go to bed, as your father just said."  
  
Draco, who was remembering what Voldemort and Lucius could do to him, gave in. When Draco left, Voldemort and Lucius smiled and entered the stables. As one of the house elves was getting some horse grain, Voldemort stopped her and told her to leave. Once that was settled, the Dark Lord turned to Lucius. "Lucius, hold out your arm, so I can summon one of the others." Malfoy did so and, Avery apparated in their midst. He quickly knelt, while glaring at Lucius. "My Lord, you summoned?" "Yes, you have failed me again, Avery." HE hissed. Lucius stood back, but with wand raised. "Lucius... kill him." "Yes, my Lord." He turned to face his former friend "Avada Kedavra!" Avery fell to the ground and didn't move. Some horses fidgeted in their stalls to get a better look but couldn't. "Let us leave him, Lucius." With that the two wizards left, and went back to the Manor. When they got back, Draco ran out to them. Lucius looked furious but Voldemort chuckled, a little. "What are you doing, Draco?" "I can't sleep." He whined. This made Lucius so angry that he drew his wand and aimed it at Draco. Voldemort grabbed his arm and brought it down. Draco drew his own wand but Voldemort brought that one down too. "Draco, Draco", Voldemort purred, "What are you doing? I understand why your father brought his wand up, but you?" "He made me angry, so I played my own game, and countered." "So that's it. I see." The Dark Lord turned to Lucius and whispered something to him. Then Lucius grinned evilly and stepped back. When he did this, Voldemort stepped forward and grabbed Draco's wrist, twisting sharply. Draco flinched and whimpered, but the Dark Lord did not stop. Finally, Lucius cut in and Voldemort stopped. "DRACO. BED. NOW!" They ordered in unison. The boy slowly left, after glaring at them. Once he left they started to laugh. "Now what are we going to do. I mean we are both wide awake." "Patience, Lucius, patience, we will stay up and talk in the drawing room." "Oh, O.K." When they reached their destination, they started to laugh hysterically. Finally, they quieted down and got back to business. "Malfoy. Hold out your left arm, NOW!" Lucius jerked around, while Voldemort pressed his thumb against the Dark Mark. While he did this, Voldemort's other Death Eaters were arriving. "Welcome my friends, I see that you are all healthy. Good." "McNair, come here. I need to speak to you privately, you to Lucius. Everyone else, leave." Quickly, Voldemort and his two most loyal servants left the room. "Well, you two, down to business. McNair, tell me what is your job at the Ministry?" "I am the excecutioner for the disposal of dangerous magical creatures, master." "Ah, I see. Lucius besides being a teacher at Hogwarts, what do you do? I understand that you aren't a school governor anymore?" He gave Lucius a small wink, and Lucius got the drift. "I am the Minister of Magic, my Lord." "Why?" "It suits both McNair and I." "I see." Both Death Eaters started to fidget around so the Dark Lord grabbed their arms to distract them. Suddenly, Draco walked into the room. "Prof. Riddle, father, it is five in the morning and you are still up. Not to mention, loud." McNair flinched and Lucius glared at him. The problem was that both Death Eaters were still being restrained. This was a good thing for Draco, because they looked ready to pounce on him. Voldemort, on the other hand, laughed mirthlessly. Draco trembled but his haughty attitude got him back into trouble. Voldemort grew so angry that he allowed his Death Eaters to grab him. "Lucius! Ground your son. I will take care of him later." With that, McNair left, and Voldemort, Lucius, and Draco left the drawing room. Voldemort was so angry that he followed Lucius and Draco into the youth's room, his wand drawn. "Draco!" "Yes?" "Crucio!" He screamed making Lucius shake and Draco writhe on the ground. When Draco did get up, Voldemort was seething. The torture didn't help his mood. Lucius stepped back and grinned. Finally, Voldemort also grinned. Then the two Dark wizards left, smirking. Lucius moved away from the room carefully, trying to go to his room without Voldemort seeing. It was hopeless though, the Dark Lord saw him. "Lucius, wait a minute. You can go to bed in a minute, but there is something I need to talk to you about first." "Y-yes?" "Do you love Draco?" "No, I do not, I don't even like him." "I see. Do you think he will be an apt Dark wizard?" "No, he is to soft and doesn't have an interest in anything, especially what he's been through." "Yes, but you had a harder time and it seems to me that you like the Dark Arts a lot." "Yes, because of you, only." "Hmm, I see and you are giving me all the credit. You may go to bed now." "Thank you, my Lord." Voldemort nodded and Lucius walked down the hall to finally have a peaceful night sleep, which he had not had in years. Unfortunately, 3 hours later, his Dark Mark burned. He quickly got dressed and apparated to the drawing room. When he walked in, he saw Voldemort seething. Then Lucius dropped to one knee as Voldemort strode over to him.  
  
"Lucius, you can get up." "Yes, my Lord." "Do you know where Draco is?" "No, I thought that he was in his room." "Well a house elf went in there and said that he was gone! Do you know a place where a weak 12 year-old boy would go?" "Yes, seeing as what he's been through." "Where?" "The graveyard." Instantly Voldemort grabbed Lucius' arm and they apparated to the Little Hangleton graveyard. Draco jumped when he heard two popping noises. Then he turned and faced the two Dark wizards. "Hello." The boy said nervously. "Draco, NEVER RUN OFF AGAIN! Crucio!" He fell to the ground, screaming. When the curse was lifted, Draco was unconscious. Then Voldemort turned to Lucius and told him to bring Draco back to his room. Afterwards, nobody felt like going to sleep or saying anything. The next morning Lucius was summoned to the drawing room. Voldemort grabbed Lucius' wrist the moment he walked past the threshold. "You're late!" He roared. "I apologize, my lord." "I'm sure you do." "Why did you summon me" The Death Eater's question earned him a small dose of the Cruciatus Curse, but Voldemort did answer it. "I going to restart your training sessions Malfoy." "Why?" "As I've said before 'you are going soft on me'. And trust me, it won't be fun. You will start today at 3:00 p.m. sharp! You may leave now." After a few weeks of pain and torture, Lucius was back to being cold, cruel, emotionless, and always angry. Draco on the other hand, was NOT improving. Will this effect Voldemort, Lucius, and him in a dangerous way? Let us read on and find out.( One night, the Dark Lord summoned the two Malfoys to the drawing room. "Get in here, you two", Voldemort hissed at the two wizards. "You wanted to see us, master?" "Yes. Bring Draco over here." The most powerful wizard of all time, hissed. Lucius quickly obeyed him. Then Tom raised his wand and whispered, "Avada Kedavra!" Draco Malfoy fell to the ground and lay there, motionless. Voldemort then turned to Lucius and dismissed him, for the time being. A couple of days later, Lucius was asked to go down to the Drawing Room. "Lucius", Voldemort said calmly, "Come sit down. I have a raid scheduled for tonight. The others all ready know." "Where will it be?" Lucius asked quickly, all thoughts of Draco long gone. "The Burrow." "So you are planning to eliminate the Weasley family?" "Yes. I want you to meet us at the edge of the forest near the Burrow at 11:00 p.m. Now you may leave." "Yes, Master" Well. the raid was successful and school would start up again in two weeks. What would happen next?  
  
When school did start again Voldemort and Lucius only stayed for a few more years. They then destroyed it and focused on the wizarding world. Since that day, the whole world has been ruled by the Death Eaters, Voldemort, and Purebloods. No Muggle, Mudblood, or Squib ever survived the Dark Lord's wrath. In the End Lucius and Voldemort never died.  
  
The End 


End file.
